Sariel Fontaine
'''Sariel Fontaine '''is a Breton Templar and Healer, along with being a skilled combatant. She was born in a privileged childhood, being the daughter of Raphael Fontaine, the Commander of the Royal Guard and Erys. She is the sister of Seth Fontaine and a relative of Celestine Fontaine. Biography Sariel is part of a necromancer-sorcerer family, being the daughter of the last male line descendant of the family, the Battlemage Raphael Fontaine. Sariel saved her mother's life when she was but a baby, having healed her mother from the edge of death with her nearly unlimited healing powers. Sariel was actually traumatized by seeing her mother lying down upon the floor, nearly dead, but she does not show it and grew up pretty normal. These images remain rooted in her subconscious. Sariel was educated in various fields, such as science and art, and she was also trained how to use a sword. Sariel also learnt some magic from her parents, and is overall a versatile fighter who is capable of supporting her allies in various useful ways, despite not being very good with damage skills. Despite her stint in the Royal Guard, Sariel is still a trainee, since she proves too compassionate to have the no nonsense stance to killing. Sariel also enjoys healing people that she meets, like her father. Personality and Appearance Sariel is generally a pleasant girl to be around, as she is normally very kind hearted and willing to make sacrifices for her friends. Sariel also enjoys the company of her friends and loved ones, which makes her protective of them. Sariel enjoys stereotypical feminine pastimes, but she also enjoys fighting with a sword. Sariel hates perverts and such, and will attack people attempting to take advantage of her. Sariel enjoys food and will eat large volumes of it every meal. It is in fact surprising that she is not overweight. When Sariel fights, she has to believe she has at least a slim chance of winning, which will cause her to give it her best shot. If she lacks the willpower, Sariel has a high chance of losing as she becomes sloppy. Sariel is rarely overconfident, since she knows how limited her strengths are. Sariel is currently imprisoned in her own mind, as Remillia uses her body. She is able to talk to Remillia, but she is just ignored anyway, as another voice in Remillia's head. Sariel looks rather young. She has long, black hair and a pair of light blue eyes that glow in the dark, reflective of her heritage. Sariel is rather slim. After Remillia swapped bodies with her, Sariel's body now contains both her soul and Remillia's. Her eyes have also turned black, with orange irises. Sariel regained her blue eyes when Vylliara extracted Remillia from her. Powers and Abilities Sariel is a good swordswoman, having been trained by her father and cousins. She is able to hold her own in one on one combat without much difficulty and can generally overpower her opponents without too much effort, if she tries her best in winning. Sariel can use her sword either one handed for better agility or two handed for more power and improved blocking. When Sariel strikes an opponent enough times, or when she decides to put effort into attacking, her attacks create a burst of damaging light that burns her opponent.. Sariel learnt the arts of a Templar, allowing her to cast powerful, burning spheres of sun fire to incinerate her opponents at range, or create powerful solar flares. Still, Sariel's main focus is on her healing abilities, which allow her to heal herself and her teamates efficiently and quickly, keeping people alive. Sariel's healing abilities, even without calling upon her special powers, are already significant. She can further create an aura around herself to heal people and improve their stamina regeneration. Sariel's incredible healing powers will only truly awaken when she is under extreme stress, the power flowing out of her body when it is called upon, although it can be traumatic for Sariel to use, since she regains her childhood memories of seeing her mother nearly pass away, causing mental distress. Sariel's healing powers, even with a lack of any discernible training, have proven powerful enough to bring back people from the edge of death, so long they actually aren't dead yet. It can possibly have other applications pertaining to healing and necromancy, as Sariel is a fountain of life itself. As a Fontaine descendant, Sariel has latent electrokinetic powers that can be jump started with proper training and usage, although she has not bothered using such electrical attacks. Also, Sariel has yet to manifest her secondary mutation, which all Fontaines have. Sariel's body, which used to house Remillia's mind and soul, also formerly possessed all of Remillia's powers, namely Water Manipulation, Water melding, Hardlight Creation and Manipulation, Mind Control, Sonic Screams, Razor Claws and Repulsion Fields. These powers are controlled by the amulet Remillia wore formerly, but unlike Remillia, removing the amulet is fatal, as Sariel's body cannot control the powers. Sariel lost all the additional powers from Remillia when Vylliara exorcised Remilia from her. She retains her original abilities, though. Sariel additionally gained the ability to focus life into a physical object and fire it from her palm as concussive waves or blasts, but doing so causes her amulet to crack, as with using any of her Fontaine powers. The amulet will self repair over time. Sariel also gained Remillia's ability to use draining light bolts from the body swap. This ability stayed with Sariel after Remillia left her body. Sariel can therefore perform these abilities for attacking opponents, if she does not want to use her Fontaine power. These abilities do not affect her amulet. Sariel, unlike most of the Fontaines, can be influenced by illusion easily, in part due to her lack of mental discipline, in part due to her lack of confidence. Sariel, as part of the Fontaine bloodline, will eventually stop aging and is biologically immortal. Sariel has stopped aging at 17 years old, proving she has untapped potential. Equipment Sariel uses the legendary sword "Dreamstrider", which was reforged from the shards of the original blade and re-enchanted with the Fontaine family's unique enchantment to make is stop dulling and breaking. Other than its nigh indestructible nature, the Dreamstrider uses a large amount of silver in its construction and thus can harm undead and supernatural creatures with deadly efficiency. It can wound even the spiritual and ethereal. Sariel also wears a unique set of medium armor that can take itself off or put itself on on demand. The armor covers most of her body can provides a decent level of protection without sacrificing her mobility. Sariel wears nightclothes to sleep, though. Trivia * Sariel is named after Sariel Steelfang of TNK. Remillia even explicitly stated "Sariel" was the name of an obscure divinity. * Sariel's weakness to illusion can be exploited by allied illusionists to massively boost her confidence using the right spells, which will give her an edge in battle. * Sariel's sword Dreamstrider is similar to Gandalf's sword Glamdring. * Sariel's hair is shorter than her brother's in their respective drawings. Alternate Art Sariel Fontaine.jpg|Sariel Fontaine full body drawing. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Spellswords Category:Nobility Category:Bretons